Sourire Niais
by moimoiremoi
Summary: OS.Lily est amoureuse de James,Serpentard.Meme sil lembrasse ds un couloir elle est décidée a ne pas le laisser faire et lui faire ravaler son sourire niais


_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A la bibliothèque_

_REVISER !!!!_

_JE DOIS REVISER !!!!!!!!!_

_Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment je fais pour réviser dans cette bibliothèque avec juste à côté de moi, le garçon dont je suis amoureuse depuis deux ans, et qui ne me regarde jamais ? C'est normal, il est à Serpentard, et moi, petite Gryffondor je lui inspire…la même chose que ressent Rogue face à un shampoing, c'est à dire RIEN. Ou alors juste un peu dégoût._

_Mais pourquoi j'écris mon journal ? Je dois réviser ma métamorphose !_

_Je… Non il ne faut pas que j'écrive dans mon journal !_

_Mais ça leur sers à quoi ce test de niveau à la con ? On s'en fout de former des groupes de niveau pour combler nos difficultés !_

_Quoi qu'est ce qu'il a le Potter ? Il veut ma photo ou quoi ? En tout cas moi j'aimerais bien la sienne. Qu'est ce que je raconte encore ? Je dois l'OUBLIER. Et REVISER aussi. Allez, je m'y met. Et je n'écris plus dans mon journal._

_De toute façon, si je révise, les résultas seront faussés et je ne serai pas vraiment dans un groupe de niveau qui me correspondra. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Toute fière de moi, je referme précipitamment mon bouquin de métamorphose, je le remet dans le rayon, et je me redirige vers la table que James Potter, le plus sexy des Serpentards, et même de tous les élèves, squatte depuis au moins 2 heures. Au moment ou je referme mon sac, il ouvre enfin sa (tellement adorable) bouche :

-Tu abandonnes déjà ?

Quoi ? Moi abandonner ?

Tout à fait ! Mais plutôt crever que de lui avouer.

-Non, j'ai fini.

-Tu es là depuis 25 minutes, tu n'as pas remarqué que le livre que tu avais pris était un livre de Quidditch, tu as écris 3 fois dans ton journal, tu l'a ouvert 6 fois, tu m'a donné un coup de pied quand tu as essayé de récupérer ton stylo coincé dans un trou de cette table mangée de partout, mais à part ça tu as fini de réviser pour la métamorphose de demain ?

-Et toi ? Tu devais pas réviser plutôt que de m'observer ?

-Je sais déjà tout. N'oublie pas que je suis le meilleur élève de tout Poudlard. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre.

-Apprends à être modeste, et après on verra.

Sur cette réplique cinglante, ironique…je lui re-tourne le dos, et je commence à m'en aller quand il reprend la parole :

-On verra quoi ? Serais-tu intéressée par moi, Evans ?

Ce mec lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

-Non laisse tomber Potter, tu es un Serpentard, je n'oserai jamais m'afficher avec toi.

-Tu n'oserai jamais mais tu aimerais bien.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve !!! Il a toujours le dernier mot. Avec les profs, avec les autres élèves, avec les filles avec lesquelles il sort… Et moi. Enfin, là c'est la première fois qu'il me parle !

T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque. Va retrouver ta copine du moment et fous moi un peu la paix.

Bon cette fois ci je marche vite, faut pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Ca y est , j'ai enfin passé la porte de la bibliothèque ! Merlin soit loué !

Une minute ! C'est à qui cette respiration que j'entend très distinctement ? Je me retourne très lentement et je croise des yeux noisettes. Enfin techniquement je croise d'abord ses lunettes, mais après je croise ses yeux. Qui me regardent étrangement. Comme si j'étais un bout de viande.

Je devrais avoir peur ? Ca me donne juste envie de lui sauter dessus. Mon Dieu il fait chaud d'un coup, non ? Ou alors c'est moi qui rougit ? Non, c'est impossible.

-Justement, Evans, je n'ai pas de copine en ce moment. Je suis sorti avec toutes les Serpentardes potables.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce ça peut me faire ?

C'est quoi ce sourire débile ? Et pourquoi il se rapproche de moi ?

-Potter, qu'est ce tu f…

Il est vraiment malpoli ! Je n'ai même pas pu finir ma phrase ! Mais bon, il m'a coupé la parole pour m'embrasser. Et mon Dieu, quel baiser ! Ses lèvres sont tellement douces qu'ont a l'impression de rebondir dessus. Et olalala ! Bon je vais pas rentrer dans tous les détails non plus ! Retenez juste qu'il embrasse comme un Dieu.

Et puis, comme ça, d'un coup, il s'arrête. Je vais lui faire bouffer son sourire arrogant s'il continue à sourire avec cet air niais !

-Je le savais. Tu es amoureuse de moi.

-Plutôt mourir !

-Tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé comme ça sinon.

-Rectification : c'est toi qui m' embrassée !

-Oui mais tu y as répondu. Dommage, je serais bien sorti avec toi si tu m'avais résisté un peu, ou si tu avait fait le premier pas.

-Toi ? Sortir avec moi ?

Oui. Moi, Potter, Serpentard. Avec. Toi, Evans , Gryffondor.

Je dois vraiment le regarder avec des yeux ronds parce qu'il rajoute en chuchotant :

-Tu me trouble beaucoup, Evans, et plus que tu ne le penses.

Et il me tourne le dos, pour retourner dans la bibliothèque. J'ai envie de le tuer, je ne suis pas un objet, j'ai envie d'hurler de joie parce que je l'intéresse !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dans ma chambre_

_Récapitulation :_

_Je suis amoureuse de James Potter depuis deux ans. Il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole avant aujourd'hui. Il m'embrasse s'une façon qui pourrait choquer les jeunes enfants. Il me plante comme ça dans le couloir après m'avoir dit que je le troublais. Et tout ça dans la même journée !_

_Et en plus je dois me concentrer pour mes révisions ! Comment je vais faire ?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Deux jour se sont passés depuis qu'il m' embrassée. Depuis quand il me croise dans les couloirs, et il me lance un regard bizarre qui me fait rougir. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, c'est sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, je vais pouvoir m'aérer les idées.

Je crois que dès que je vais arriver là-bas, je vais larguer mes amies et leur petit copain. Leur amour dégoulinant m'exaspère.

Et merde, il pleut. Et je n'ai pas de parapluie. Les Trois Balais est bondé, et il est hors de question que j'aille chez Mme Pieddodu. Donc il reste une seule solution : le banc sous l'espece que préau en face de chez Honeyduckes. Il y a déjà quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas la peine que je vous dise qui, je pense que vous avez déjà deviner. Bon ok, pour ceux qui sont saints d'esprits, c'est James Potter.

Lui aussi est trempé, ses cheveux sont plein d'eau, ils sont tout plats. Il a l'air con. Je décide de lui sauver un peu sa réputation, j'enlève mon gant et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Sans mes gants j'ai froid : un grand frisson me parcours l'échine.

C'est sûrement le froid, ça ne peut pas être l'amour.

Mon Dieu il est tellement sexy avec ses joues rougies par le froid, ses cheveux tout ébouriffés…Que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Et c'est ce que je fais. A pleine bouche. Je n'ai pas envie de décoller les lèvres des siennes. Je ne le fais que quand j'ai vraiment le souffle coupé.

Je reste comme ça, quelques secondes, les yeux clos. Quand je les ouvre, je le vois avec (encore) son grand sourire niais.

-Je le savais.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es amoureuse de moi.

-Tu t'en rends seulement compte ?Ca fait deux ans que je t'aime.

Je n'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde qu'il m'aime. Bon d'accord j'espérais un peu. De toute façon, il ne me l'a pas dit.

Mais il a fait beaucoup mieux.

Il m' embrassée.

Pas comme les deux autres. Doucement. Une douceur incohérente avec sa personnalité de méchant Serpentard.

On ne s'est séparés que quand quelqu'un a crié « prenez vous une chambre !»

Et c'est ce qu'on a fait.

Si James Potter est sexy avec son uniforme de Poudlard, il l'est encore plus sans.

Moi, Evans, Gryffondor. Avec. Potter, Serpentard.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dans la Salle Commune_

_Récapitulation_

_J'ai offert ma virginité a James Potter, alors que je la gardais pour le prince William. Mais je m'en fous, parce que maintenant, on a tous les deux un petit sourire nias sur le visage, et maintenant, je suis enfin avec James-mon-amoureux et non avec Potter-le-très-arrogant-Serpentard._

FIN


End file.
